INUTIL
by nn jukaro nn
Summary: inutil... asi se sentia ella, completamente inutil SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Magia

Magia es sentir el calor de tu mirada, de tus caricias.

Magia es disfrutar juntos, la soledad de la noche, sin decir una palabra, sin desviarnos la mirada.

Magia es cuando tomo tus manos, cuando te beso, cuando te amo, y algo mezcla nuestros sentimientos, tu y yo, somo uno, somos nosotros…

Magia es sentir el calor de tu mirada…

De tus caricias.

Magia…

¿quieres saber lo que es magia??

TU Y YO, esas palabras juntas, que forman algo…

Eso es magia…

¿quieres saber lo que es magia???

….. TU ERES MAGIA.

Una chica pelirrosa, dejo el cuaderno en el cual habia estado escribiendo, miro a su lado, y lo vio, ahí estaba el, aun durmiendo tenia aquella exprecion seria, pero la cual lo hacia ver tan sexy.

Lentamente se levanto, sin hacer ruido, se coloco una bata, y fue hasta el living de la casa, abrio el portafolio que se encontraba alli, saco una agenda de alli, y guardo la hoja que habia arrancado, en la cual habia escrito antes.

Volvio a la cama, se quito la bata, y se acosto, le dedico una ultima mirada, y un susurro

te amo sasuke – suspiro, y quedo profundamente dormida.

Dia siguiente….

Estaba abriendo su portafolio, para ver que cosas tendria que hacer aquel dia, saco su agenda, y cuando la abrio una hoja cyao de ella, la levanto y la leyo, cuando termino de leerla, una sonrisa aparecio en el rosotro de sasuke

yo tambien te amo sakura - …

que tal les parecio??, malo, espantoso, estoy insultando la escritura, o mas o menos, ahí se va,, puedo mejorar, QUE???, esta bien, ya me tranquilzo, por fa dejenme rr.

Gracias x leerme.

Jukaro


	2. Inutil

Inutil

inutil... completamente inservible, asi era como ella se sentia, ese sentimiento era devastador, ser rechazada por tu equipo por ser INUTIL, era espantoso, pero ella, sakura haruno, ¿podia dejar de serlo?, no, no lo creia, nunca la dejaban provarse a si misma, siempre protegiendo, siempre atras... siempre...

ella como siempre "protegia" al señor, pero lo unico que hacia era observar, sin mover un solo musculo, sin poder ayudar a sus compañeros, kakashi se descuido y un kunai se incerto en su pierna, sguida por una lluvia de shuriquens, sus piernas y brazos sangraban, dando peligro del que ninja copia muriera desangrado, ella quiso ayudarlo, pero el ninja la detuvo

- no sakura, quedate protegiendo al señor (sonrisa), puedo seguir peleando - ella obedecio, "- siempre atras... siempre atras-", alguien se acerco por detras, pesando que la kunoichi estaba descuidada, se acerco sigilosamente, los tres integrantes sobrantes del equipo siete voltearon preocupados, encontrado el cadaver de uno de los enemigos, y sakura en su puesto, levantaron la mirada, seguramente para encontrar la mirada llena de opimismo y alegria que simpre ella irradiaba, para encontrar una llena de tristeza, insertidumbre, odio... odio "- atras, simpre atras... inutil, completamente insevible-" Oo?, ¿que le pasaba?, era la pregunta que se hacian kakashi, naruto y sasuke, no le dieron impotancia, "mujeres", cuando terminaron la mision su mirada no habia cambiado, hasta sasuke estaba preocupado, ¿donde estaba aquella mirada tan hermosa, tan alegre, tan llena de cariño?... donde.

cada uno regreso a su casa, pero la insertidumbre seguia en el equipo 7, especialmente en cierto uchiha...

- SAKURA NO!!!!! - ese grito se escucho de tres voces masculinas, al ver como la unica integrante femenino del grupo caia lentamente al suelo, una lluvia de kunais la habian atravesado al proteger a los tres restantes "- atras siempre atras... YA NO QUIERO MAS!!!!! YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ATRAS!!!! -" lentamente callo.

- SAKURA!!!! - una sola voz, muy conocida, demaciado amada, pero sus sentidos estaban nublados... todo se volvio negro...

no se acrodaba que el piso fuera tan suave, sus sentidos volvieron a aclararse, sintio que le acariciaban las mejillas, y que le apretaban una de sus manos, sintio un ambiente triste, preocupado, escucho voces..

- ¿baka adonde vas? - naruto

- hmp - sasuke, ni siquiera cuando estaba luchando por su vida queria estar junot a ella, ni siquiera era una de sus amigas, no era nada para el... solo una molestia, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

- ¿sakura? - era la voz de el, la reconoceria en cualquier parte, sintio un suave rose que le limpio aquella lagrima, "- ¿por que tenia que ser asi? -", una nueva lagima, otro suave rose "- POR QUE???!!!!! -"

piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - SAKURA!!!!! -

-¿anton eso fue lo que paso akane-baka? -

- primero, no me digas baka ¬¬, jalandole al respetico, segundo sip, eso fue nn, ¿no te gusto TOT? -

- jejeje, sabes que si akane -

- a que padre, anton vamonos que seguro sasuke y sakura ya deben estar preocupados -

- hai -

despues de aquel sus to que sakura nos dio, tsunade hizo todo lo posible y la salvo, es por eso que ahora apuedo ver a un niño identico a mi pero con los presiosos ojos verdes color jade, ahy llega el, ryoga, tiene tan solo ocho años pero ya a clasificado para ser joounin, viene junto a mi sobrina, akane, no puedo estar mas feliz ...

jejeje ¿que les parecio?, vean que es mi primer fic, esperoq ue me digan su opinion, es mi primer fic, no sean malos TOT, ¿vale:), bueno esto es todo.

jukaro.


	3. Chapter 3

jejeje, creo que eso fue raro nnU, lo siento pero es que no se subir bien historias TT.TT, y como que meti la pata. gomen.  
jukaro. 


End file.
